Chocolate Rain
by Maymey Me
Summary: It's not that often that it happened anyway, but he'd learned to deal with it better. Sort of. one-shot


_"Made me cross the street the other day." _

* * *

It was pouring outside. Like buckets of water. The weather forecast had predicted a drizzle, if maybe a little rain but nothing serious. She had been planning to go out with the girls and hopefully buy the new book she had been dying to read. No hopes for that now. Not while it was raining cats and dogs outside. So she called the girls to reschedule and settled on re-reading one of her older books after she couldn't find anything good on TV. She had hoped that the rain let up by noon, but to no vail, the rain kept going strong.

By noon, Soul had woken up and was on his way to the kitchen for something to eat when he saw her sprawled out on the couch sniffing with a box of tissues by the floor and a book on her hand.

"Uhh." He tried to back away into the kitchen when she looked up at him her eyes a bit puffy and cleaned her nose with a tissue.

"I didn't hear you come out" she said. He wondered why.

"I was just- weren't you 'gunna go out with the girls today?"

"Can't, it's pouring outside."

He looked out to the window and finally noticed the drops of rain hitting against the pane. "Oh ... So ... " he trailed of awkwardly. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her cry because of a book. When it first happened he'd been surprised. Who knew the man-hating bookworm that was tough as nail could tear up because of a book. It's not that often that it happened anyway, but he'd learned to deal with better. Sort of.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, putting her bookmark in between the pages. He made his way to the kitchen and took out two mugs, a soft orange one for him and a golden yellow one for her. He looked trough the drawers in search of the hot chocolate mixture. Maka got up from the couch walked to the bookshelf next to the TV that was filled with movies and tried to find the happiest movie she could find that wasn't a romance. The book she just read was not only incredibly sad but somewhat gory, so any action movie was out of the question. She ended up choosing a sci-fi, placed it in the DVD player and let the trailers in the disc play while she waited for the hot chocolate. She could just feel the warm substance in her throat that always made her feel better.

"Where did you put the mixture for the hot chocolate?" Soul asked from the kitchen.

"Where it's always been, next to the cereal." She responded, wondering what was taking so long.

"Oh fuck." She heard him say as she got up to get to the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We ran out."

"... What? But ..." Oh well, it was just a sad book. Not the end of the world. Even if she still felt like crying. "I guess we have to get some more next time we go grocery shopping." She sighed making her way to the couch, plopping down, and curling up with her knees against her chest and waited for Soul to sit and press play on the movie.

Soul watched her and sighed. He didn't like seeing her like this, the hot cocoa usually helped alleviate her mood but now, with no cocoa she was depressed. He knew from past experience that she will just lay in the couch all day, read her book, cry, get something to eat, shower, read and cry some more.

He debated with himself for a second about what he was about to do but just sighed and poured some milk into the mugs before placing them in the microwave. He then walked towards the living room, passed Maka and entered his room. He retrieved a small bag of Kit Kats, Snickers and a box of Rocher chocolate, paused for a minute and then placed the Snickers back from where he got it, in the bottom drawer of his dresser all the way in the back. He exited his room, placed the candy in the coffee table in front of Maka and went to get the now warm mugs of milk from the kitchen. When he came back he found Maka slightly glaring at him from her side of the couch.

"Just be happy I decided to share." He warned her while he placed her mug next to the candy on the coffee table before sitting next to her.

"Since when have you been hiding these?" She questioned.

"... Just be happy I decided to share." He only repeated and pressed play on the movie with the remote control.

"You'll have ants all over your room and then you'll complain about it all the time." She said with a skeptical look.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch the movie."

"Don't say I didn't tell you." She responded before giving him one last glare and grabbing her mug from the coffee table and the box of chocolaty goodness. She wasn't sure if she was more mad at him for hiding candy in his room as an ant attraction or if she was more glad at the addition of the cocoa deliciousness. Whatever, she decided, she could lecture him about sanitary, clean habits later.

Somewhere between halfway through the movie, she had finished her cup of milk and snuggled up next to Soul, still eating the chocolate he had brought, with his arm around her shoulder.

It was then that Maka thought they should do this more often. Not only because it was pouring buckets outside or because this actually helped lighten up her mood, a lot, and certainly not because she liked the proximity between them, or the warmness of his body against hers, or the weight of his arm resting on her shoulder. Certainly not.

* * *

_Because only Soul._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
